Mouselina
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is my parody of Thumbelina with a twist with the Great Mouse Detective characters. Please read and review. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Mouselina:

(A/N The Great Mouse Detective characters in the story with a twist to it. I don't own any of the characters. I only own Ruby, Darius and John)

Chapter 1:

The night air was cold for a spring evening. It felt the weather was playing strange ways on the rodents and humans of London. Forcing all of them to head indoors. But one young mouse was walking along near the Thames. It was weird for her to travelling without a male companion. In case she was to bumped into ruffians or anyone tried to mug her.

But the female had no fear for this as she wrapped the light blue shawl further around her shoulders and chest. Her brown eyes stared outwards. She was a pretty sight for any male. Many of Mousedom asked her why she wasn't easily affected by the events that befallen her and her father. She had left Baker Street as they had visited their dear friends Basil and Dawson. She had slipped out to be by herself and collect her thoughts. ''Oh Olivia what have you come back to a empty heart and a broken dream'' she sighed to herself.

It was her the little girl had grown up coming back to London. Olivia thought if she make a wish on a star. ''I wish with all my heart to have a child no matter how big or small'' said Olivia then after a while removed herself from the spot. She headed on till she reached a garden wondering where come from as from her knowledge nothing grew near here. ''Guess wishes can come true for some'' said Olivia staring at the many flowers.

Then her eyes fell on a red rose on it's own. It looked lovely even to the touch making Olivia feel at peace. She knew sadly that she would have to depart home soon not wished to be parted with the flower. ''I am sure whoever owns this garden wouldn't mind one flower missing'' said Olivia breaking it free bundling it under her shawl from the cold.

She ran till she burst through the front door of her house stopping to feel the warm heat of the fire. She saw sleeping his chair was her father. His features were old and some grey in his fur. Making sure not to disturb his sleep Olivia headed into the kitchen finding a flowerpot putting her newfound treasure in it.

For the many days Olivia sat at the kitchen table waiting for it to bud. Hiram was worried for his daughter's health calling for Dawson and Basil. If anyone could find a cure it was them. ''You sure this is serious'' said Basil.

''Course it is Olivia hasn't moved from that chair I am scared in case she goes mad and what if it was my fault'' said Hiram.

''No one is blaming you are a good hardworking father'' said Dawson. ''Yes you shouldn't see yourself as a burden on anyone'' said Basil as they entered the kitchen. ''Olivia we need to talk'' said Hiram. ''Oh father I fear I have done something wrong'' said Olivia turning around to face them. Both the detective and doctor saw her eyes were red and tired as she had not slept and her body system must be close to being weak.

''Why have you not moved from that spot in ages have you ever gone outside'' said Basil to her. ''I can't not till it blooms'' said Olivia. ''Pardon my dear'' said Dawson as Olivia pointed to the flower. ''I found it a few weeks ago I feel taking it from it's home made it weak'' said Olivia. ''Have you given it some water and sunlight'' said Hiram.

''I tried'' said Olivia. ''But still you need some rest right this minute while Dawson checks on you'' said Basil. Olivia gave a nod then gave the rose a kiss. Suddenly everyone watched in awe to see the flower's petals open for the first time.

It wasn't that it was that in the middle of it was a tiny girl mouse the size of a finger. She was the age of seventeen with dark brown fur, long dark hair and brown eyes. She wore a green headband and a blue dress. She looked so cute and loveable a way a doll seemed to a child. That was what she reminded them of. ''Mother'' said the tiny girl mouse stirring awake. Olivia was stunned and amaze her wish had come true at long last. For the passing weeks Olivia's life was busy nonstop with Ruby which she christened the tiny child making her all sorts of clothes.

But Ruby was a kind soul helping Olivia with the household chores not letting her tiny height get in the way. Also Hiram had made things like a little toy boat for her to sail in a bowl of water. For mealtimes she was given a thimble to drink from. When it was bedtime Ruby would sleep in a brown walunut shell with blankets made out of the petals of the rose. One night Olivia was reading Ruby a story from one of the books she kept from her childhood. The candle was glowing dim while Ruby sat on her lap.

''And the prince and princess live happily ever after'' said Olivia. She stared down from the book to see her tiny daughter looking so sad. ''Mother do you have any stories about little people like me''asked Ruby timidly. Olivia thought a minute. ''Let's see'' said Olivia flipping a few pages putting it on the table in front of the candle. Then she laid Ruby in front of it.

''Here we are the fairy mouse prince and princess at a wedding'' said Olivia. Ruby stared happily at it. Olivia sensed her child's loneliness. ''But my little bird don't go dreaming things that will dash your spirits be safe and happy here in your nest with me, father, Basil and Dawson'' said Olivia. ''Maybe so mother but I feel I need to know what lies outside my home'' said Ruby.

''If so come time for your bed'' said Olivia putting Ruby into her bed. At once Ruby fell asleep. ''Have sweet dreams my sweet Ruby you will always look big in my eyes'' said Olivia blowing out the candle. The following morning Ruby wandered if Hiram would take her on one of his travels. For he had to deliver some toys to children in other towns that couldn't journey to London.

''Now you sure the two of you be alright till I get back'' said Hiram getting up after finishing his breakfast. ''We will be fine I will make sure and double lock the windows and doors'' said Olivia. ''Grandpa can I ask you something'' asked Ruby staring from her makeshift bowl eating oatmeal from her makeshift spoon. ''Yes Ruby what is it'' said Hiram as she caught his attention. ''I wonder if I could come with you'' said Ruby.

''Ruby no it is too dangerous you will never find your home if you got lost'' said Olivia. Ruby knew her mother was concern for her well being. ''Mother I will be safe and I will stay close to grandpa'' said Ruby. After hours of arguing and tried to make Ruby think out of it. Finally Olivia agreed wondering what trouble could a little mouse like Ruby get into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

''You sure you have everything'' said Olivia fussing over Ruby wrapping a long red shawl around her arms and head to keep her warm in the cold nights. ''Yes mother I know the way back if I ever get lost and we are packed in case of anything'' said Ruby sitting on a shell made for a seat on top of the cart which Hiram put all the supplies he needed for the trip. Ruby had attached a thick piece of thread around her waist securing it to the shell in case she didn't fell off and was kept out of sight. Beside Ruby was a tiny basket filled with food of cornbread, muffins, oats, some cheese and a tiny flask of water. While Hiram carried a normal size basket with the same food in it. ''She will be fine Olivia stop worrying yourself to death'' said Hiram assuring her.

''I know but she is so small going off into a very big world'' said Olivia. ''Yes I understand your fear of her being eaten by a bird or trampled on I will keep watch on her'' said Hiram. ''Thank you but just the same I will sit by the window every day after the sun comes and every night before I go to sleep to see both of you return safe and sound'' said Olivia. Hiram patted Olivia's head then he went over to the cart holding a hand onto the rope in front pulling it along. Ruby gave her mother a wave from where she sat till the two were out of sight. Olivia held the map her father was planning on taking with him to find his way but with Ruby the two will make it fine down the road. But the many fears she felt for her tiny child still feared inside her the moment she stood still inside the house.

She felt the house was now empty without either Ruby or Hiram in the house. Olivia sat down on the chair where she told many stories to her eyes stared at the table where her bed remained untouched till the day came when she would hear her voice singing so lovely in her ears. For that was one of Ruby's many array of talents which marvelled Olivia so much. Anyway she had company for the time being. She was sure a trip down to Baker Street would help her clear her mind. While Ruby and Hiram were taking the dusty road when it was also dusk. ''Which way to go'' Hiram asked Ruby since her sight was in good use then his was getting a bit blurred.

''That way grandpa down the apple trees, take a left at the crossroads then a right'' said Ruby remembering the way someone would with the back of their hand. ''You are a miracle sent down from above'' said Hiram trailing the cart behind him. When they arrived to a huge orchard filled many trees holding big juicy red and green apples already sprung onto their branches. As they shone on the outside. ''I think we should stop here for a moment I need to catch my breath'' said Hiram which the cart came to a halt. As he took down the basket laying it at his feet. ''Grandpa can I stretch my legs'' asked Ruby peeking her tiny head out of the shell. ''Course you probably want to venture'' said Hiram cupping Ruby in one of his hands putting her on the ground taking great care where he walked. ''Not really grandpa I would like to join you for a delightful meal while I sketch our sightings'' said Ruby taking out a pencil and sketchpad. Hiram nodded as the two ate in silence.

The sun was about to set when Ruby had done her drawing showing it to Hiram. He held it making sure not to break it. ''You are a great artist'' said Hiram while Ruby gave a smile. ''You really think so I done more if you like I will show you'' said Ruby as she showed the many pages of pictures she had done. One was of her catching her mother baking, one of Basil, another of all of them together, another of a bird flying outside the window one spring morning. ''I was right you are a treasure sent up from above'' said Hiram. Suddenly the two noticed it was getting dark so he handed her it back while Ruby put it away. They knew they wouldn't make it to the next town till morning. So they decided to set up camp.

Also that night on the road two of Ratigan's henchmen were out on duty but weren't happy too bit.''Why in all the many henchmen he had to appoint us to check for any poor mouse wandering'' grumbed the first one a lean mouse. ''I know I am freezing to death I wouldn't mind if we stayed in The Rat Trap'' said the second one shaking was a lizard named Bill. ''Bill you are a cold blooded reptile you should be used to the cold'' grumbled the mouse. Bill cheeks went red at his companion's comment. ''Excuse me Mr Know it all I happen to be one that doesn't enjoy this chilly weather so put that logic out of your system'' said Bill hotly. ''Oh right I was only saying besides I agree how about tomorrow night we get something to drink'' said the mouse. ''I like that very much'' said Bill as his mood changed to a happy smile thinking in his mind.

While Ruby and Hiram stared at the apples. ''I bet those apples look tasty and ready to pluck'' said Hiram licking his lips. ''I am sure if one of us climb up there and get a few and maybe keep some for mother as a nice surprise when we return home'' said Ruby. ''Yes Ruby that is a wonderful idea we can make the apples into a nice apple pie'' said Hiram staring up at the huge height and tree of the tree. It looked like the tree was strong enough for anyone. ''But who will do it I can't for I think my back won't be any good'' said Hiram. ''Then I will do it grandpa'' said Ruby. Hiram stared down at her. ''No Ruby I won't you might end up falling off then break your neck then what will I tell Olivia'' said Hiram. ''I promised I won't if you put me onto the nearest branch I will make it to those apples in no time'' said Ruby. ''Alright but be careful'' said Hiram laying Ruby on the first branch his hand came to. Hiram watched in amazement as Ruby sprinted up the branches. It felt she was flying higher and higher into the sky. ''You are doing great Ruby you are almost at the top'' said Hiram happily. While Bill and his companion had come to the spot.

''Did you hear that'' he asked. ''Yeah sounds like that toymaker you know the one who the boss wanted to make a clockwork of the queen'' said Bill. ''What is he doing and out late at night'' said his comrade. ''He must have business in other towns you know for kids that get to London'' said Bill. ''I guess but I am wondering who is he speaking here is nobody and but himself and I think it wouldn't be wise for him to wander on his own'' he said. ''Maybe it is the spirits of the orachard are guiding him'' said Bill as the mouse gave him a snort. ''An orchard bewitched don't be silly'' he said but somehow deep in his being felt Bill could be right.

As Ruby reached to the first apple. ''Alright grandpa open the shawl mother gave me'' said Ruby. ''Course'' said Hiram holding out the shawl laying it out on the brown earth. That moment the sound of raining apples could be heard for miles. ''Alright grandpa I am coming down'' said Ruby as she jumped a soft landing onto the shawl.

''Well look who we found'' said a voice making Hiram turn round to see the two standing behind them. Hiram noticed they hadn't seen Ruby not yet he hoped. ''So where did those apples come from they didn't fall from the sky'' said the mouse giving a smirk. ''Well no'' said Hiram. ''Well you didn't go up and get them in your poor health and travelling alone'' said Bill.

''Well no as well oh what does it matter you lot never changed'' said Hiram bending tying the shawl around the apples like a sack hiding Ruby out of sight. He didn't want them to see Ruby fearing what they could do to her. ''Oh come on what you not telling us'' said the mouse while Ruby was sneaking out from her hiding place.''Grandpa what is going on'' asked Ruby. The two heard staring straight down. Hiram tried to cup Ruby in his hands quickly but it was too late.

''Who pretty tiny thing'' said the mouse. ''That tiny thing is my grandchild'' said Hiram sternly to them. ''Oh so did your daughter had trouble given birth'' said Bill. ''No she didn't Ruby was born from a flower'' snapped Hiram. ''Really'' said Bill. His partner had quickly leaned him whispering to him.

''You imagine all the things Ratigan would do with that special child'' he said. ''Yeah say Flaversham you would think of'' said Bill. ''She is not going with you not even if you put a blade to my throat'' said Hiram. ''Aw come on'' said Bill.

''Grandpa let them I will make my way home'' said Ruby. ''Ruby I can't your mother and I know what he is like you are too young to understand'' said Hiram. ''But grandpa I will'' said Ruby.

Hiram felt his and Olivia's hearts would break if Ruby was taken from them but what was he to do. ''Course but please be gentle on her'' said Hiram handing Ruby to them as Bill's companion grab her putting her in his pocket. Hiram waited till they were out of the sight he would rush home find Basil and Dawson. As once they heard the news they would search for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The candle was losing it's flame when Olivia saw a figure running up the front path. She blinked once then twice in case she was dreaming it was her father rushing towards the house with the cart. Olivia wondered if he had returned early but she felt overjoyed opening the door. She ran at top speed towards happy to see him and Ruby had returned home safe and sound. Then she stopped in her tracks seeing no movement in the little shell and the sad look on Hiram's face. ''Father what happened where is Ruby'' asked Olivia confused and concerned. ''Olivia I am afraid I had done a terrible thing'' said Hiram lowering his head in shame.

She wondered what he meant as her eyes gazed to where the shell was to find it empty and no sign of Ruby. Olivia felt scared as fearful thoughts ran through her head of what had become of her small child. ''Father where is she come inside and tell me everything'' said Olivia springing into action helping himself into the house after he put the cart away. He handed her the apples Ruby had gathered as he sat down in a chair by the fire warming himself. He explained how him and Ruby took the trail till they came to an orchard how Ruby had shown him her drawings, how Ruby had climbed up the tree to get the apples which Olivia shuddered at when he assured Ruby was alright. But when he came to the part of Ratigan's two henchmen came into the clearing and discovered about Ruby wanting to take her off his hands. ''Oh father you didn't'' said Olivia giving a deep sigh. ''I had Ruby told me she will find her way home'' said Hiram. ''But father does she know she is walking right into the home of the mad crazed rat who tried to kill Basil and take over all of Mousedom'' Olivia yelled.

''I know that Olivia we only have to hope and pray our brave little girl escapes him that is why I rushed home so I can speak to them into helping me get Ruby back'' said Hiram after Olivia had calmed down after her little outburst. Hiram knew she was upset understanding her pain. They did hope that Ruby would escape Ratigan's wrath and make it back in time for dinner. Both decided to go straight to Basil and Dawson at once in the morning as they tried to think what would befall Ruby right this moment before they headed off to bed.

Meanwhile Bill and his companion had returned with Ruby peeking out to catch glimpses of her surroundings but they tried to keep her out of sight. For they wanted to present her in a special way to Ratigan. They entered the ballroom where the other henchmen stood before them not saying a word. As Bill was the first to walk up to them. ''How was it tonight'' asked one of them. ''Oh same as usual you never believe who we met'' said Bill giving a smile to them. One of them raised his head staring sideways at the two. ''No you have to tell us we can't think'' he said lowering his head again. ''You remember that toymaker -'' said his comrade. ''You mean Flaversham yes what about him'' said Ratigan who had heard every word they were saying sitting on his throne. ''Yeah that is the one it seems he was on route and he wasn't travelling alone if you get what I am saying'' said Bill. Ratigan thought if that lizard was talking about Flaversham's daughter then it didn't sense for he knew that he would have her stay at home. ''Well boss what we are actually what we are actually can we speak with you in your study'' said the mouse keeping Ruby out of sight in his pocket. Ratigan stared at the two of them thinking this must be important if they wished to speak to him alone. ''Oh right but make it quick'' said Ratigan.

They arrived a few minutes in Ratigan's study as he sat down in his chair as theother two sat down to get to business. ''As you were saying of something earlier I hope this better be worth the time you two are wasting'' said Ratigan sounding a bit annoyed in his tone. ''It is boss you ever imagine miracles ones that seem impossible that you can't explain'' said Bill. ''What on earth are you muttering about Bill'' said Ratigan getting angrily. While they were talking Ruby was gingerly trying to slip out of his pocket as she reached one foot out onto the table but it missed. Scared she was going to fall Ruby grab hold onto the ledge of it kicking at thin air. She landed gracefully onto the table as Ratigan catch sight of her. ''What is this divine little creature you bring into my home'' said Ratigan picking Ruby up in one of his glove hands. She stared at him as something inside her told her not to trust this rat. ''Boss may we present Ruby the tiny child of Flaversham's daughter'' he said. Ratigan stared at Ruby amazed then stared at them. ''That girl bore a child but how come she is so little'' said Ratigan thinking out loud. ''Actually boss she was adoppted by them'' said Bill correcting his friend's error.

Ratigan understood it clearly staring down at Ruby as the wheels in his brain was ticking away. He wondered whatever talent this little mouse had he would put to good use. ''What kind of talent does she have'' asked Ratigan. ''I can draw'' said Ruby answering his question as Ratigan stared at her again. So this child can speak he thought to himself. ''No good anything else'' said Ratigan not impressed. ''I can sew, cook, sweep or sing'' said Ruby. Ratigan's ears pricked up at the word sing. ''Really and care to enlighten with that delightful voice of yours'' said Ratigan placing her on the middle of the table.

Ruby: Somewhere I know there is

Someone, someone who is sure to

Find me soon after the rainbows there

Are rainbows soon it won't be pretend

A happy ending love if you can me if you

Are near me sing a song strong and soon

They stood silent listening to Ruby's song it felt so beautiful and clear. As soon Ruby was finish singing Ratigan clapped his hands. Ruby jump as she landed back down on the table. ''Bravo my dear such a amazing singing voice you have we could put it to good use now it must be getting late and you need somewhere to rest'' said Ratigan. ''If you put me down on the ground I am sure to find a place to rest'' said Ruby. ''Certainly not I am not letting you get away that easy'' said Ratigan picking Ruby back up about to exit the room after Bill and his companion had already left. Ratigan didn't turn his head if so two tiny figures were watching from the safety of the mantle. One was the same age as he came up to Ruby's wais a grey fur bat with some brown bits and yellow eyes he wore a brown hat, a yellow shirt and green trousers named Darius. Beside him stood a white fur mouse around the same height as Ruby but was two years older than his friend as he was nineteen. He had short brown hair and green eyes wearing dark trousers and a brown shirt wearing brown shoes named Johnattan or John for short.

The two friends had come to Ratigan's lair time to time to find some lost or broken items to use as their own mostly was fabric. ''Poor kid I feel sorry for what he is going to do to her what about you John, John'' said Darius trying to get his friend's attention. But it felt his friend wasn't listen as John stared over the ledge in a dreamily sort of state. It seemed when he laid eyes on Ruby she had weave a magic spell over. It felt John had fallen for her beauty and gentle nature. ''Hey John, earth to John'' yelled Darius as John had finally came out of his trance. ''Huh what was that Darius'' said John turning to face him. ''I was saying John that she needs some help I can't imagine what he is planning to do to her'' said Darius. Then he noticed John's eyes lit up as an idea came into his mind. ''You know you are right Darius we are bursting her out tonight'' said John. ''Uh oh you know John when you give me that look i get this strange feelings you are planning another hair brain scheme'' said Darius with his eyes widen. Then he saw the smile on John's face spread wide. ''I am right oh man John that guy will kill us if we try'' said Darius. ''Oh come on Darius I thought you love the chance of adventure'' said John shrugging his shoulders. While Ratigan entered his room carrying Ruby to a bedside table. ''Now let's see what does your mother give you to sleep in'' asked Ratigan to her. ''Mother gives me a walnut to sleep in with blankets from the flower I was born in'' said Ruby meekly. ''I am afraid we don't have walnuts or flowers down here'' said Ratigan then thought handing a piece of fabric to use as a mattress. ''Thank you'' said Ruby. ''Your welcome now rest Ruby'' said Ratigan leaving the room locking the door behind him as the room fell into darkness.

Ruby wrapped the cloth around her wondering what was she to do now as she was trapped in this room to await his return. Suddenly she heard some noises behind her. Ruby had quickly spun around to see a piece of rope as John fell beside her. She stared in amazement here was another mouse around her size and height as she blushed at him. ''Don't be alarm it is alright Darius you can come down now'' said John as Darius fell in a clumsy heap beside him. Ruby stared at the two. ''Good i thought he never leave'' said Darius as they helped him to his feet. Ruby wondered how were her and her new friends going to escape now. ''Don't worry John and Darius to the rescue Miss Ruby'' said John giving a little pretend bow to her. Ruby gave a giggle at this as the two checked to see the coast was clear. ''Darius you think you can fly us out of here'' said John to him. ''I can if I can find a good crack'' said Darius. While the two were talking Ruby had started to search. ''Up there'' said Ruby pointing upwards. Both stared to see where she was pointing at. ''Hmm what you think Darius'' said John. Darius gave a nod. ''Good ladies first'' said John letting Ruby onto Darius back. ''You are such a gentleman'' said Ruby as John sat bheind her putting his arms around her waist. Darius began to beat his wings making a run off the table. ''I hope this works'' said John muttering to himself. Ruby tried to figure out what he meant. Darius threw off the table flapping the fast he could towards the crack in the wall as Ruby turned round glad to see the last of her prison and to be free.

Darius flew till they had left the sewer till the sun was almost about to rise when they arrived in a field. Darius at a small house hidden from sight by the tall grass which came to their height. ''It is an old rundown sort of place till we found it'' said John helping Ruby off Darius's back into the tiny house with Darius walking behind them. They entered the tiny living room to find a rocking chair, a fireplace, a mantlepiece with a round window with a window seat, two chairs and a sofa. She saw a door that led into a hallway. ''Down there is the kitchen, there is a bathroom and three bedrooms one is mine, the other is Darius and another is a spare in case of company but you can it if you like'' said John giving her a friendly. ''I would like that very much but'' said Ruby. ''But what'' said John staring deep into her eyes. ''I would really miss my family very much mother is probably worried right now'' said Ruby. ''You really care about them don't you'' said John as Ruby gave him a sad nod. ''Then we will start looking for them first thing in the morning'' said John as Ruby gave a smile. ''you mean it oh thank you John'' said Ruby hugging John then noticed Darius in the room as well. ''Thank you too Darius'' said Ruby rushing up to hug him. As Ruby came back to John as the two tiny mice were starting to fall in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ratigan had returned unknown of Ruby's escape opening the door to his room. ''Now we dear I hope I hadn't kept you lonely too long'' said Ratigan. Then he heard no reply thinking she was sleep already. He walked over to the beside table to find it was empty. He stood frozen on the spot for a short while before his face went red in anger. ''Bill, Fidget somebody get in here now'' he yelled as the sound of rushing feet banging into each other outside the door. A grey fur bat entered the room limping on his peg leg wondering what his boss ordered him for. ''Listen Fidget I want you to do an errand for me you might have heard of a young lady much smaller than her actual height'' said Ratigan. ''You mean that one they brought back'' said Fidget. ''Yes that is her you see she has somehow slipped from me and I want you to go and return her safely back here'' said Ratigan.

''Yeah er boss'' asked Fidget still standing where he stood. ''What is it now Fidget'' said Ratigan hardest his hardest not to lose his temper slowly gritting his teeth slowly.

''I might get rewarded if I bring her back to you'' said Fidget. ''I will see what I can do'' said Ratigan as a smile spread across the bat's face heading off. While at Baker Street Mrs Judson was busy trying to comfort Olivia as she sat in one of the chairs while Hiram was filling in what had happened to Basil and Dawson. ''Please Olivia dear you must at least eat something'' '' said Mrs Judson giving her a cheese crumpet. ''You are right I must be strong for Ruby'' said Olivia taking a nibble.

'And besides she could had escaped Ratigan you never know I bet that tiny daughter of yours is making her way home right this moment'' said Basil. Dawson nodded as he agreed so they waited for any signs of Ruby. If she didn't come home before winter then they would had to do something.

The following morning Ruby awoke to find herself laying on a couch with a blanket covering her. She tried to piece together what had happened the previous night. It came back to her being brought to Ratigan's lair, being made to sing to him, her new found friends helping her escape spekaing of which they must be sleeping in since she was the only one up.

Ruby thought she could repay their kindness by making breakfast for them. She went into the kitchen a right mess met her eyes. There were a few dishes on the side with grim on them, unwatched clothes in a bundle near the floor. The whole place was in cobwebs and dust. Oh my look at this place she thought do Darius or John take care of themselves. She shook her head thinking they didn't as she set to work.

John lay awake in his nest bed crawling out from under the blankets giving a yawn to himself. He hoped Ruby found it comfortable on the couch last night. He walked at a slow pace to the chair where his clothes lay as his shoes stood next to one of the chair's leg. He tried to be neat as he could be as he studied himself in the full length mirror. Seeing he liked it turning away opening the doorknob to hear a thud from the next room. ''Darius you always have to nap in a place where you can cause an accident to yourself'' said John to himself under his breath.

He kenw the young bat couldn't help sleeping upside down it was a habit for bats. He wished Darius did without causing harm to himself. Well his room was more a cupboard than an actual bedroom as he made his way to the top landing to see Darius dressed rubbing a sore bit on his head.

John gave himself a small sigh then his ears pricked up in a trance hearing Ruby's voice in a humming tune. ''Hey did you hear that John'' said Darius. ''Yeah sounds Ruby is up and about'' said John.

When they entered the living room to find Ruby were nowhere in sight. ''Odd she hadn't gone off that far for the only place she does know is near the house'' said John then a small tasty smell hit his nose first. They knew where she was heading into the kitchen.

A strange and wonderful sight met their eyes Ruby's back was turned to them as she was busy cooking at the stove. Both stood at the door mouths open in awe to see the floor shone and polish, the walls gleaming, the dishes had been moved from the sink, the clothes were in a tidy pile washed and sewn. ''Oh hello John, Darius sit down breakfast is almost ready'' said Ruby sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

''So got anything for us to help find your mother'' asked John after they had eaten their breakfast. ''I can tell you what she looks like'' said Ruby. ''That is good'' said Darius. As she told them Olivia's features and the house they were to find.

With this information the two waited for Ruby at the door. ''You sure you will alright while we are gone I mean Ratigan would had learned you escaped by now'' said John.

''I will be fine I will find ways to make the time go by now before winter comes'' said Ruby giving John a hug then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

John raised his hand to where the her soft lips had touched him never wanting to lose that tinkling feeling. He felt someone tugging at his shirt to see it was Darius. ''Oh right come on Darius then'' said John. As he took one last look at Ruby before he got on Darius back flying off into the distance.

Once they had gone Ruby had quickly sweep the front step with the broom then she locked the door. Unknown to them Fidget had been watching them waiting till John and Darius had left. Now how the only question he was thinking was to make Ruby open the door long enough for him to catch her?

While John and Darius flew till they reached sight of Ruby's house as Darius dropped onto the windowsill outside as John got off. He looked inside to see Olivia crying into her hands with Hiram beside her. It seemed them and the other two male mice hadn't had any sleep. ''Man they must be worried sick about her how low can that rat go to harm those that care about each other'' said John out loud to himself. John slid down to the door as he gave the loudest knock he could.

''Huh did you hear that'' asked Dawson as all their ears prick up. ''You think could it be'' said Basil trying to think. ''Ruby it must be her'' said Olivia as she had stop crying as a smile beamed across her face quickly getting up from her rushing to the door.

''Olivia calm down w emust not rush to things'' said Hiram as she opened the door to find no one there. Odd enough she felt something or someone was trying to guide her to Ruby. As she saw something in the distance not too far off. ''Olivia come back inside before you catch your death of the cold'' said Hiram. Olivia shook her head as she ran following after the tiny speck.

''Olivia oh that girl come on we can't lose her'' said Basil in lead with them behind him. While John held on tight of his friend's flying faster and faster. While this was going on Fidget who had pulled petals off a flower onto the doorstep leading to where he was hiding. Ruby saw the petals outside the window. She opened the door gingerly as she peeked her head out timidly in case of danger.

She saw no one about but saw the petals as she picked up one at a time. ''How odd I wonder who left these behind'' asked Ruby to herself picking them while she walked to where they ended. ''Something is telling me I should go back'' said Ruby ready to turn round. Before she could Fidget had come out of his hiding place grabbing her into his hat. ''The boss is going to be happy with me when he sees you'' said Fidget heading off with Ruby trying to get herself free.

When John landed at the house with Darius as he ran into the house. ''Ruby your mother is here come on before she leaves Ruby'' said John confused. As he went further and further into the house. It felt so quiet as he sensed something wasn't quite right. ''Ruby, Ruby'' he called out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

''Faster, faster Darius I hate to think what Ratigan will do to Ruby'' said John as Darius beat his wings as best he could. He didn't dare let go of his little friend clinging onto his back in case he drop him. If that would happen John had fallen to his death then what would Darius tell Ruby.

As the four grown ups saw the tiny speck in the distance as they decided to follow. While Fidget arrived heading straight to Ratigan. He carried Ruby as she stared up at him giving the bat a unhappy look with sad eyes.

''Don't look at me like there is nothing to be scared of the boss has planned for you'' said Fidget. ''But still you must know how it feels to be taken from your family and the ones you love'' said Ruby as Fidget gave her a nod to show he understood her.

''Ah Fidget you found her good job'' said Ratigan reaching a hand out but Fidget put his hands around Ruby in a protective not letting him touch her.

''Run'' said Fidget putting Ruby on the ground. As she dashed off to find a good hiding place. ''Fidget you idiot'' yelled Ratigan in anger. ''Don't worry boss I will help you find her'' said Fidget pretending to start searching for Ruby.

While Ruby was busy climbing up hoping she kept herself out of sight. She knew John and Darius were coming to her rescue. It felt in the short time of meeting John she felt something special towards him. Of course she did cared for Darius dearly as well. But there was strong pull leading her towards him. As her heart leap in joy for him. It felt John was the sun around her as he gave her warmth, kindness and caring. Ruby wondered was this feeling love. If so did John feel the same about her.

Her ears prick up hearing the familliar sound of flapping. Her head look up to see John and Darius were coming her way. Then she gave a gasp they were heading right into dangerous waters. For Ratigan was sure to spot them with no problems.

She had to act fast as she tore a piece of fabric beside her picking it up as she waved it about in the air like a flag. ''Ruby there is she a little closer Darius'' said John spying the flag.

Ruby shook her head in fear. ''No John, Darius turn back'' said Ruby as she watch in horror. It was too late for Ratigan had spotted them. ''What we have here a couple of pests of take care of'' said Ratigan making a swipe for them.

But they dodge his attack but he could hit them as Ruby gave a sigh of relief. She ran forwards getting ready to jump off the table onto Darius back. As John got ready to catch her. As they zoomed off once Ruby sat behind John with her arms around his waist. Ratigan wasn't letting his little treasure go without a fight. As he chased after them. They dodge and flew in the sewer to the exit. When John fell off of Darius. As Ruby told him to go back for John. When he got to his feet to look up to see Ratigan lifting his foot ready to trod over John. Luckily the tiny mouse ducked as he took out a makeshift sword he carried around with him.

As the two fought as that moment Basil and the others arrived on the scene to hear the tiny clashing of a sword. ''Where you suppose it is coming from'' asked Dawson. ''I don't know know could be from anywhere Ruby'' said Basil seeing her flying towards them on Darius.

''Oh Ruby thank goodness you are safe'' said Olivia as Ruby got off Darius back onto her mother's hand. ''Yes mother, grandpa, Basil and Dawson this is my best friend Darius him and John were really brave to help me'' said Ruby as Darius blushed as his whole body was almost the shade of red.

''John you mean to say there is another one'' said Basil stunned. ''Yes Basil he needs your help John'' said Ruby. ''Of course I see to it he is brought back safe now Darius show me the way now Ruby stay here'' said Basil to her.

As Darius flew off with Basil following behind him. Ruby wanted to go with them but Olivia stopped her holding her tiny child tight in her grasp. She wasn't losing Ruby again to Ratigan.

The two heard the sounds of a fight as they turn the corner to see John being thrown as it seem Ratigan had the upper hand being much bigger than him. As Basil saw how weak John had become as Ratigan was moving in for the kill. Quickly to keep his promise to Ruby. Basil move blocking Ratigan from harming John.

''You pipsqueak why do you always find a way into things that you don't belong'' said Ratigan angrily. ''Because I need to'' said Basil as he dodge his attacks. As Basil made sure not to face defeat. Finally Basil made his final move as Ratigan fled from sight.

Basil stared from where he stood panting for air to enter his lungs. As he tried not to feel the pain and ache of the many bruises Ratigan had given him. ''Basil'' came Olivia's voice. ''it is alright he is gone'' said Basil. As Ruby rushed up to John holding him in her arms. She saw his eyes were close shut. ''Mother it is John he isn't breathing'' said Ruby in both mix tones of fear and sadness. Basil snatched up John in one of his hands. ''Quick doctor we better get him back to Baker Street there might be a way we could save him'' said Basil.

As everyone hurried back as Basil lay John on a table while Dawson began to find a way to bring John back to life. Basil would never forgive himself as he waited inside the room by the door. He had told Olivia he would call her and Ruby in when John was healed.

''I am afraid that is all I can do for him you can call them in'' said Dawson. Basil wondering if he was speaking in sadness or relief he couldn't tell as he let the two females into the room. As Olivia lay Ruby on the table beside John. Ruby held John in her arms. ''Please John be alright I can't live on without you'' said Ruby as she buried her face into him.

As a single tear fell from her onto John she heard the fainted movement he was doing. She heard him gave a stirring groan as his eyes opened slowly. ''Oh John you are alive'' said Ruby embracing him.

The following morning there was a small grand wedding held in Mousedom. For the newly weds John and Ruby felt their course had been set. As John put Ruby on Darius back first as he sat behind her as they flew off. Olivia watching concern. But Basil showed on his face that they would be alright. As them and the other two wedding guests Hiram and Dawson watched the happy couple till they were out of sight.


End file.
